1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the fields of computer authentication, application authorization and user profiling. More particularly, the invention relates to the use of dynamic directory services (DDS) to dynamically store information in a directory server that can be used for authentication, application authorization, and user profiling purposes to eliminate the need for numerous authorization and access control schemes with a single standard directory based set of applications.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many computer networks require users to be authenticated before they are allowed access thereto. Similarly, many computer applications and/or programs can only be accessed or used by authorized users. Computer users are typically authenticated and/or authorized by access control and security programs that contain or consult user profiles or databases (data repositories) containing access control information for the users. These access control and security programs typically require the entry of user IDs, passwords, etc., before users are allowed access to the networks and/or programs and applications.
Most networks, programs, and applications that have secured entries have their own proprietary access control and security systems (front and back). This requires computer users who wish to gain access to more than one network, application, and/or program during a computer session to repeatedly re-enter their user IDs, passwords, etc., each time they attempt to transfer from one network to another or from one application or program to another. This also requires each network, application, and program to have and maintain its own separate access control information for all users.